Mirror Memory
by BellaCara
Summary: Memories are like dirty mirrors can sometimes give us a distorted image of our past. Twelve years after leaving her childhood friend back at Forks, Bella returns and finds out that perspective is everything.
1. Chapter 1

"I wish I may, I wish I might, have this wish. I wish tonight." We spoke the words together that night, our hands clasped painfully, skin taut as the whites of our knuckles glowed in the moonlight.

"Do you think it will come true?" I asked, my breath fogging the window pane, and my eyes shining with unshed tears.

"I really hope so Bella," his voice was small as his grip impossibly tightened.

"What if it doesn't?" I didn't want to say the words, to acknowledge that maybe this last ditch effort in keeping us together would not work out was unthinkable.

He silently shook his head at my question. I wondered if he was afraid that his voice would show too much emotion, or applying the rules of birthday wishes, answering would cause the wish to become void. But his intensity never wavered as he continued to watch out the window; he just clung to my hand as if willing the answer to be written in the stars.

The dawn of the next day proved that our prayers were unheard. The awful truth had stayed the same I was moving, and my new residence existed half-way across the country. I was leaving my father, Forks, and Edward behind as my mother sought greener pastures as a single woman. Caught up in the tangled web of divorce, all that I was familiar with was now being taken away.

I hugged my father, promised I would send a letter as soon as we got settled in Phoenix, and climbed into the cab of the truck. I didn't hesitate though I wanted to. Having lashed out with tantrums and threats of running away previously I knew the situation was out of my control.

I watched through the side mirror as my Dad swiped his hand across his eyes, trying to hide the tears that escaped before they were noticed. I remember yearning to hop from the truck and run over to comfort the man who had been my source of reassurance for so long.

The one who had held me close after I was jolted awake and terrified; who had used my admiration of his profession to threaten the monsters with jail time if they "came back to scare his little girl." At that moment even my young mind could comprehend that in this instance I was playing a part in the fruition of one of his worse nightmares. My heart broke for him as I heard the driver side door open and my mother climb in beside me.

"Honey," my mother began quietly, "honey, it's going to be ok. You'll love Phoenix, just think of all the sun." She paused, realizing I had yet to meet her gaze. "Sweetheart do you know what you get when you mix sun and rain?"

"I'm not four. You get a rainbow." my voice was dead as I answered her, never taking my eyes off my father's figure in the mirror.

"Well honey, just think of it that way. You may be leaving Forks, but there will always be a part of you that stays here. Maybe by adding the sunshine of Phoenix you can turn into -" she stopped as my head whipped around and she caught my icy glare. "Ok sweetheart, lets just get going."

She sighed as she started the truck, and we began pulling away from the curb. I watched my father spin around, and shoulders slumped, start up the walkway to our -his- front door.

My father's new bachelor pad, my childhood home. White siding stained by the constant moisture, the black pitched roof that reverberated the sound of the rain and surprisingly never leaked, the madrone at the corner of our house, and the forest that lined our yard at the back and sides. The color moss and evergreens that had been the backdrop of my entire life. It seemed as if the branches waved a silent goodbye as the wind picked up from the approaching storm.

Right before we reached turn where my childhood would vanish from view, I caught the sight of copper hair against lush vegetation, small and almost hidden within the forest. As we made the turn my eyes fell to the words written on the bottom of the mirror_**: **__**Objects in the Mirror May Be Closer Than They Appear **_


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews. I don't own Edward and Bella.. but I like to twist them in very different ways. This is not going to be your adverage ff. Just sayin. Looking for a beta hit me up if you are interested or can do it. Thax. :)

* * *

(12 years later)

The scene almost replayed itself in it's entirety as it had twelve years previously. The boxes had turned into three suitcases, only two of which where filled with my new "cold climate" wardrobe, the other I had designated for books. The U-haul had been replaced by my mother's Honda Civic, and the cross country drive was thankfully swapped for airfare.

The tears, now my mother's, where back, "Bella you don't have to do this."

"Yes, I do Mom. You are going to be busy traveling with Phil, you'll never be home. Anyway I miss Charlie, I miss Forks." It was true, I had missed Forks, the rain and the green had been replaced as promised, by sand and sun and I had yet to return since I left. Charlie had always opted to visit me in Phoenix, and so I was yearning for small town I had grown up in.

With a hug and a promise of an email once I landed -another almost perfect copy of before- I boarded the plane. As I settled into my seat I couldn't help but allow my mind to wonder to thoughts of Edward.

We had met in the sandbox of the local playground when we were five. He had constructed a perfectly sculpted sand castle, while my newest failed attempt collapsed on top of itself. I was rubbing sand off my hands and admiring his craftsmanship when had first spoken to me.

"You are really horrible at making sandcastles." his head was still down in concentration as he used a discarded spork to add detail to his castle wall.

The words while the complete truth stung my five year old pride and caused my eyes to fill and overflow onto my cheeks. It was then I looked over to the boy who had all but faded into the background as he worked silently beside me.

While most children our age where clothed in stained overalls or shorts, this boy had perfectly pressed khakis and a collared button down shirt that hung off his slim frame. His long legs seemed to fold onto themselves as he tried to fit into the tiny space of the sandbox, and his hair, the color of a dirty penny, stood up in messy disobedience upon the crown of his head.

As I hurried to wipe away the shameful evidence, his eyes met mine. To call them green would have been an understatement. They were so green, that their color reminded me of something immediately and it was at that time my six year old brain came up with the perfect retort to his cruel observation.

"You meanie, you must be related to Oscar the grouch!" I finished my jab with sticking out my tongue, and smiled at my brilliance. I had obviously bested him because at that moment he was looking at me with blank confusion.

"Oscar the grouch is a puppet."

"I know that! You just reminded me of him cause what you said was rude." His brow creased at my explanation.

"What did I say that was mean?" he ground out his question as he began to look around, searching for something. His hands were in tight fists as he began to slightly rock back and forth becoming agitated.

"You said I was horrible at sandcastles," I whispered ashamed, "I mean, I know I'm not doing so good; but you could have just helped me you know. Since you're better at it." At this his eyes snapped to mine again.

"You want me to help you?" He seemed shocked at my request.

"It would be better than what you said." At that he inched closer to me and assessed the mound that was my attempt at sand architecture.

"Your sand is too dry." was all he said as he got to work resurrecting my disaster.

That scene was the beginning of the friendship that was Bella and Edward, and from that moment we were joined at the hip. When I moved I blamed our young ages at the lack of communication throughout the years. I had written him in my fragmented script regularly that first month but had no response so I stopped soon after. I was devastated at first, Edward had been my best friend during my life in Forks.

As the plane gained altitude I wondered what happened to my Edward, to the lanky youth I had met in the sandbox all those years ago. Would he remember me, or like my poorly constructed sandcastle had time caused the memory of his childhood playmate to crumble to dust.

* * *

Well? Please review.. and there is more coming very soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for all the reviews. This, the third Chapter we get to see Edward again, but probably not the way you are expecting. Don't worry.. things will be clear soon enough. As always I don't own these two crazy kids. I just like poking them with a stick. Please review. ****

I landed in Forks a mere three hours after my ten o'clock departure, but the overcast sky gave it a dusk-like quality and made it seem as if I had lost the entire day in my travel.

Charlie met me in the terminal, the lines around his eyes deepened as a smile broke across his face when he saw me. "Welcome home Bells." he wrapped me up in a warm hug, no other words necessary to express his delight. His customary quick embrace lasted a beat or two longer than normal and I knew my father was elated.

"I missed you too Dad." I spoke into his flannelled shoulder, allowing my tears to absorb into the soft fabric before I broke contact.

He held me at arms length as he looked me over, his brows coming together as he scrutinized my appearance. "You've gotten taller."

I laughed, "Hardly Dad. Maybe an inch."

"Nope, at least two." the scowl turned into a smirk as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Come on. Let's get going."

The drive back to Forks was quiet for the most part, neither of us needing to fill the silence with empty words. I watched as the greenery enveloped us, thickening as we got closer to the house. Pulling into our drive, I stepped out and breathed deep, stretching my arms wide.

Settling in was uneventful, and consisted of my father carrying my suitcases up the stairs and allowing me to unpack on my own. As took in the room I had spent the first five years of my life, it was comforting to know not much had changed.

My double bed centered on the far wall, dressed up by the new bedspread and sheets Charlie had bought to celebrate my homecoming. The wall that was opposite my bed held the door to my closet and my antique dresser with the mirror, the one that Emmett had tried to climb when I was five. It hadn't been able to hold his weight and I fingered the hairline crack on it's top drawer. The shelves that lined the wall to my left. They used to hold toys and books for bedtime, now sat empty awaiting their new tenants. Directly across the off-white lace curtains that hung around the very same window where Edward and I had knelt and tried to wish away my unwelcome departure all those years ago.

I heard a tapping on my window pane and walked over and lifted it open, leaning out slightly I noticed that I could almost touch the tree that grew at the corner of our house. In the ten years I had been absent the madrone had gained girth, it's thick branches less five feet away from my window sill. I chuckled as I thought that this tree was a delinquents dream. Too bad I had no intention of sneaking out anytime soon.

Walking away from the window I grabbed my suitcase and threw it on top of my bed to unpack. Opening my closet door I was ready to hang some of my clothing when a picture fluttered to the floor. It was Edward and I sitting in front of his piano. Tracing my finger over the creased photo I remembered the place that had been the site of much entertainment for Edward and I.

When the weather was too wet to play outside, which was often, our mothers would set up play dates at each other's homes. Being that my mother's idea of housekeeping meant doing the dishes only when we were totally out of utensils, I was regularly shipped off to spend time at the Cullen's.

Driving up the tree lined drive that first time, I had been wondering if my mother had gotten lost, a regular occurrence even in our small town, when my breath caught.

"Wow." I whispered.

"Yes baby, wow." I think I had heard a bit of awe in her voice as well, the structure before us was nothing short of amazing. My simple mind would have described the two story antebellum home as, a 'very pretty, very big, rectangle.'

Sure if you want to get technical, it had some distinguishing features. Like four giant columns, a massive balcony that hugged the entire upper level of the house. One that was lined with wrought iron railings formed from intricately twisting designs. And massive stone steps decorated with perfectly tended flower pots that led to the polished wrap around porch. But in my five year old mind all I could think was 'what a pretty white rectangle.'

That was the day this picture had been taken. Esme had taken our coats and had invited my mother to join her for coffee while I went to play with Edward. "I think he is the playroom Bella," she motioned to the hallway behind her, "at the end of the hall, behind the pocket doors." She caught my worried expression. "It's ok Bella you can't miss it, I promise."

Training my eyes before me I took a deep breath, and trudged forward. Reaching the end of the long hallway I could hear music wafting through the cracked doors. Tiptoeing to the small opening I peered inside to see where the music was coming from.

There in the middle of the room sat a grand piano, and on it's bench dwarfed by the instrument in front of him, Edward. He plucked at the keys with authority, brow furrowed and hunched over. Sliding the door fully open I stepped within the room. "Hi Edward."

His head shot up looking shocked at my presence. "What are you doing here?"

"Our moms planned a play date, so I came to play with you."

"You can play the piano?" My feet kicked the air in front of me as I swung my leg back and forth trying to hide my unease. "No, but we can play something else. Like a board game, or go fish!"

"I don't want to play other games."

"You don't?"

"No." As he spoke as his eyes narrowed.

"Oh, well what do you want to do then?"

"Play my piano." and with that he turned and started to play again.

I walked over and sat on the bench beside him. Deciding to make this solo a duet, I began to lower my hand to the keys.

"What are you doing?" he spat, "you can't touch the piano, this is my piano." Edwards nostrils flared as he began to breath heavily, he put his head in his hands.

"I- I'm sorry Edward. I just- I wanted," I wanted to cry. How rude of me, my mother always said to ask before we touched something of someone else's. And of course I wasn't allowed to touch his piano. Being that my musical prowess consisted of my mother's pots and pans, I was out of my league. "It's just that the music you were making was really pretty."

Edward's breath started to hitch as he dug the palms of his hands into his eyes and turned his back to me.

"I really liked it Edward, I thought maybe you could teach me but I should have asked I'm-"

"You want to learn to play?" His voice was a whisper.

"Yes! Oh really? Really would you teach me?" I was excited, maybe this play date could be salvaged, and I wouldn't have to tell my mother that I had been rude.

Edward turned around then pinching the bridge of his nose he began, "Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart was born on the 27th of January 1756-"

"Who? Wait, what wolf?"

"No wolf Bella, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart." Edward's cheeks had retained a red tint from his outburst but his voice was calm, and I was totally confused.

"I thought we were going to teach me to play the piano."

"We are. But we have to start at the beginning."

I had spent the rest of the day listening to Edward talk about different composers. I remember thinking that I didn't understand half of what he said, but these guys had really funny names.

I remembered when Edward mentioned Beethoven blurting out, "I know that one! That big brown dog that plays piano from the movie!"

Edward stared for a moment, "It's impossible for dogs to play piano Bella. They don't have the correct hand posture."

That is how most of our play dates had been spent. I would sit and listen as Edward would be my personal encyclopedia. It wasn't just classical music, Edward seemed to know everything about everything. From baseball to architecture, science to space travel, Edward would sit and give facts to go with whatever we were doing. I remember thinking that Edward was the smartest person on the planet. Never really minding to much that we weren't actually playing, I loved the way his eyes would sparkle when he would get to a particular part of his lesson.

Even when his mother would encourage Edward to allow me to choose our activity for the day, or that we go outside.

"Edward that's enough, remember what we talked about, no more lessons honey." Esme's eyes always were so warm even when she was scolding Edward, but I remember there being an underlying emotion that I couldn't place.

I smiled and put the picture on the corner of my mirror. Feeling a pull towards the Cullen's I looked outside at the setting sun. It had been eleven years, and there would be no way I could find their drive in the dark. It then hit me how silly I sounded. What if they didn't even live there anymore. Just because in my mind Edward had stayed in Forks awaiting my return didn't make it true. It was very possible they could have moved. Laying back on the bed I stared at the ceiling as I thought about the possibilities, "Tomorrow, my first day back at Forks. Welcome back Bella."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long to update. I also know that this is moving a bit slow. However it is important for the story. The next update will be within the week. And as always please review. Thank you so much for those of you who have reviewed.**

**How about a teaser for every review this time? Sound promising?**

**And lastly. Yes, sadly I do not own Edward or Bella. But I shall continue to poke them with sticks.**

**Thanks again.**

* * *

My father had been my saving grace that morning. I had fallen asleep the night before excited about returning to Forks High, but not exactly regarding how I was going to get there.

That answer laid within on gorgeously faded 1967 Chevy truck.

"It's nothing Bells. I had hoped to have it here when you got home yesterday, as a little welcome gesture. But Jake had some last minute tweaks to finish on it."

"Jake?"

"Bill Black's son," I looked at him expectantly, "Aw come on Bells you remember Billy. We used to go to his house and go fishing." I still had no clue.

"Anyway, Jake was just a baby when you left. Two or so. I have a picture of you holding him on your lap when you were three. I think I also have a picture of you two having a bath and-"

"Ok that's enough." I shuddered. This little trip down memory lane was getting a little to intimate. Charlie chuckled.

"Anyway, he dropped it off this morning while you were getting ready. I promised Billy we would come to dinner on the Rez to say thanks this weekend." I didn't really like my Dad making plans for me. Especially with people who I had no recollection of, even after our sudsy escapade. But I was not about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"That's fine Dad, thank you so much," I hugged him tightly, "I love it I really do." My father cleared his throat.

"Well, that's fine." he patted my back and began to pull away, "you better get going. You don't want to be late." The door creaked when I opened it. Hopping inside I adjusted my seat and turned the ignition. The car roared to life, and I couldn't help a smile. "Ok Dad, see you tonight." Charlie backed away to allow me to pull out.

"Be careful honey, have a great day." He waved and with that I started my way to school.

Finding the high school proved to be relatively easy, and I pulled into mostly empty lot a full ten minutes before the late bell. Getting out of my truck I walked the path up to the front office. Out of the corner of my eye I could have sworn I caught the glimmer of copper hair. Snapping my head in that direction I caught the back of someone walking into the building to my left. They had gotten through the door before I got a good look and I shook my head as I hurried my pace.

"Keep it together Swan." I mumbled under my breath before entering the double doors.

Getting my schedule and parking pass I moved to find my locker and my first class. Turning the corner I ran right into a wall, or at least I thought it was until two hands reached up and grabbed my arms.

"Sweet crap, no f'in way!" looking up, way up, I caught two blue eyes sparkling at me, and a smile lit up my face like the sun. "Hello Emmett."

"Bella Swan, I can't believe it!" and suddenly I was off the ground and being spun around, crushed in a huge hug. "Let me down," I giggled, squealing as my head swam, "come on, let me down." He put me down and began to fire off questions in rapid secession.

"When did you get in town? Are you living with your dad? Wait! Crap on a cracker are you staying?" His eyes were wide and I caught an almost desperation at the last question. "What is up with your language, and yes. Yes Em, I am staying. Got my schedule right here!" Emmett blushed slightly at the observation.

"I am trying out my gentleman vocab," I smirked and nodded and at the same time we spoke, "for a girl." There was only one thing that would reign in Emmett McCarthy.

"Bells wait till you meet my Rose. She is-" I watched as his eyes shone just at the mention of her name. "amazing." Just then the first bell rang.

"Oh crap Em I got to go, I can't be late and I haven't' even found my locker yet."

"Hey no problem, find me at lunch," he spoke as he was backing away, the hall filling up with students seemed to part instinctively as he passed, "we'll catch up." he winked at me and turned to head to class.

"See you then!" I called out and after him.

The walk to my locker was segmented by the jostling of other bodies moving to their first period classes. Although Forks High was not a large school it seemed that the hallways proved to be much to small to hold all of the traffic. I would be lying if I told you that I didn't keep an eye out for Edward. That every flash of copper in my peripheral vision whipped my head back and forth like a ping pong. But as I entered my first period class I had not seen him other than that possible sighting that morning.

Sitting down I noticed the person sitting to my left. She was tiny a laughable observation considering my own petite frame, but this girl had to be under five feet tall. She had a head of dark ebony hair that cut into a cute bob that was spiked out in different angels. Her clothing though stylish and name brand was flattering and trendy, and her mannerisms were fluid and graceful.

Her head turned in my direction and at once a smile lit up her face. "Hi, I am Alice," she stuck her hand out to solidify the introduction, "you must be Bella!"

"Yeah, how did you know?" I was slightly taken aback, I just returned to Forks last night. Given my father was happy I was home but I doubted he had made some sort of town announcement. There really wasn't any way this girl would have known I was coming.

My face must have mirrored my confusion because then she began to explain, "I work as an office aid, yesterday I helped Mrs. Cope copy your schedule and locker assignment. I was excited to see you were in my first class."

"Oh." I didn't really know how I felt about this person going through my records, but as it stood there was nothing I could do now.

"How was your trip from Phoenix? " This was getting uncomfortable, she knew so much about me exactly what information was in that file that she helped Mrs. Cope prepare?

"Um, great thanks." Just then as if she realized her forwardness she began to blush.

"Oh my goodness. I am so sorry, I bet I sound creepy don't I? I was just so excited to see a new face in here, and when I saw your name, well. I just knew we would be great friends." She began to smile widely.

"My name?"

"Yes Swan, you're dad is Chief Swan, right?" Her nod was almost manic, as if this information contained some great answer to an age old mystery.

"Yep, that's my dad." How this suddenly made us perfect soul sisters I was unaware but she seemed convinced. She continued to smile at me nodding as our teacher entered to begin class.

"I remember you are in my lunch period," she whispered "I'll save you a seat." she then turned her attention to the front of the class and to the teacher.

Alice bolted out of her chair as soon as the bell rang. She was already exiting the room waving and calling over her shoulder, "Remember lunch!" before I even got out of my seat.

"Ok crazy." I mumbled under my breath and proceeded with the rest of my schedule.

When lunch finally did roll around, I was contemplating skipping all together, and possibly hiding out in the library. If it wasn't for the plans I had made with Emmett I would have. But as I exited the line, apple and lemon tea in hand, my eyes scanned the lunch room looking for the wall of man that was Emmett and trying to avoid the tiny stalker.

I found them both at the same table. I cursed my luck at the fact that sitting directly across from Emmett was, in all her manic glory, my tiny stalker. She was seemingly vibrating with excitement at that moment and so it took me a second to take in the full picture.

The image before me made my breath catch and my hand lose it's grip on my lunch. To her right, their head thrown back in joy, was an ever familiar head of bronze hair.

* * *

Reviews get a teaser! THANKS FOR READING!


End file.
